


This Flesh is a Tomb

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, F/M, Gangsters, Murder, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you were sent to Clint’s establishments as a distraction, something Clint didn’t know. He’d thought he’d caught you in his office snoopin’. When in reality, you were bidding time for Bucky Barnes to infiltrate and steal his cash bundles.





	This Flesh is a Tomb

“You play by my rules now, kitten,” he stood above you, menacing glare etched onto his features as a finger grazed against your cheek. “No more snoopin’ and stealin’ my money, ya hear now?”

“Screw you,” you spat on the ground next to him, not giving a hoot nor a holler that he’d caught you in the act of stealing important bank statements from his vault.

He chuckled softly, reaching a finger under your chin and forced your gaze to his face. “I like the spunk on you, kitten.” he complimented, taking the cigar out of his mouth before blowing the smoke into the air above him.

“Now,” he speak quietly as he placed his cigar in the ashtray on his desk behind him and placed his palms on the back of the chair where you were currently tied in. “You’re going to tell me why Barnes has you snoopin’ and sneakin’ about in my domain. And I just might spare your goddamn life.”

“When was the last time you brushed your teeth, Barton?” You taunted, though you wanted to vomit on his perfectly polished dress shoes. “You reek of booze and ten day old whores. Ever heard of a shower?”

“You’re going to regret sayin’ that, you little skank.” A second later, you let out a small whimper as the back of his hand met your left cheek. “Laufeyson, get the pliers, will you?”

A moment later, Clint held a pair of silver pliers in his hands, grinning as he waved them in front of your face tauntingly.

“If you think I’m scared of having a few missing teeth, you got another fuckin’ thing coming to you.” you sneered, though, you were freaking the hell out. You heart was hammering in your chest. You could feel sweat beading down from your temple.

“We shall see now, huh, kitten?” Clint licked his teeth before he held the pliers high above his head before he made them connect to your left knee cap.

You let out a cry of pain but remained stoic, holding the tears back as best as you could.

“You gonna keep your pretty little mouth shut, or do I need to be more aggressive, huh?” He taunted, dropping the pliers on the ground, only to grasp your throat tightly as he pulled you from the chair, oxygen was failing to get inside you.

“If I let you go, you’re going to tell me, what the fuck it is that Barnes sent you here for.” He demanded, squeezing your throat for a second longer before he released you.

You choked in air, trying to get oxygen back into your brain, coughing and sputtering, knowing you’d have to give in eventually. “He said- he said he wanted me to distract you so he could get into your vaults.” You choked out, already knowing exactly where Barnes was, knowing the plan was working in your boss’s favor.

Barton was chump, a joke, a child compared to the mobster King of New York City. James Barnes ran this city and this state. Nothing and nobody could overcome that. Not even someone as goofy and horrendous as Clinton Francis Barton.

“You little bitch!” Clint hollered out, throwing you to the ground, causing the wooden chair you had been tied into to break. But he was too quick for you to escape. He grabbed your throat and squeezed as hard and powerful as he could, cackling as he felt the bones crushing beneath the force.

By the time Bucky Barnes had come for her rescue, you were too far gone.


End file.
